Which one?
by Twilightluver521711
Summary: Out of the two first chapters, decide which one you want me to continue. please, I can't decide and I already have too many stories to do both right now. Summaries inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Insensitive**

**Summary:**** Edward is somebody who constantly judges woman before he even meets them. What happens when he runs into Bella, and she's marked as the 'insensitive' one? Will these neighbors have a rough start, or finally come at quits with the judging? **

**Author Note:**** If you don't like my story, please don't review saying you hate it. If you hate it, simply close the window, and move on to another story. I understand you have your own opinion, and you may review if you'd like but just don't hate on the story please. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyers owns all, but the mistakes are all mine. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward-**

I sighed as I picked up the sharpie from my desk, and scribbled on the picture of the blonde I went on a blind date with last night._ Voice too deep._ I threw the picture in the box with others, and shoved it under my bed. The box probably had about thirty other pictures inside. I got my pictures off the internet, from my old yearbook, or from their houses. Call me crazy, or a stalker but it helps me keep track of the kinks of the woman I've dated.

I ran my fingers through my hair and walked over to my home phone. I checked my messages, and saw that I had gotten four new messages.

_Hey Edward, I haven't heard from you since last Friday and I was wondering if you were okay? I missed you, and we should meet up soon. Bye._ Deleted. She was marked as, _too skinny. _

_Hey Eddie! It's Lauren. I thought we like really like hit it off and I haven't like heard from you in like a month. I've left like hundreds of like messages and you still like haven't like...call me. Like, what the heck. Anyways, like...call me. I'll like, wait for you like call. Like, thanks. Bye. _ Deleted! She was marked as; _said like too much. _And she did. I think she said like about fifty times in that one message she left me. It like, was like...so like, annoying like.

_Eddie, my man. We need to hang out soon, Rosie said that she'd watch Ty this weekend so we could go out sometime. Call me soon. Oh by the way this is Emmett. _I laughed as I deleted it. I knew it was him the whole time by his voice and when he said Rosie and Ty. God, he was an idiot. But I love him...most the time.

_Edward, you just left out of nowhere Saturday. What happened? Was I wearing too much perfume? Call me, please. _Delete. Damn, she was _Cake Face. _She wore so much makeup it looked like she threw a cake on her face and called it makeup. I heard my stomach grumble, so I decided to make myself something to eat. I walked into the kitchen just to see that there was nothing to eat. Damn, I have to go shopping.

I sighed, and grabbed my car keys off the counter. I shoved them in my pocket, and threw on my jacket. As I was leaving my apartment I ran into something soft. I cursed to myself, and locked my apartment door ignoring what I ran into.

"Hey asshole! You ran into me, and you don't even bother helping me up?" an angry, angelic voice said from my feet. My eyebrows furrowed, and I saw a small petite woman laying on the ground. Shit, I ran into a person?

"You ran into me, I don't think I deserve you anything." I gritted, and began walking away.

"Wow, some man you are. _You _knocked _me _on the ground, and you're blaming me? I feel bad for your wife." she gritted, and I turned towards her angry. How dare she!

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch I would have bothered helping you, and for your information...i don't have a wife." I shouted, and she looked at me shocked.

"Such a bitch? When were you going to help me up? Maybe if I had blonde hair, and fake boobs then you would have noticed me." I flinched, and frowned hard.

"What does being blonde have to do with anything?" I defended, and she laughed.

"Oh, please. Don't think I haven't noticed the girls you've brought home. I live just next door. You're room, is right next to mine. I hear every little moan, groan, and word you say. Oh, by the way...when a girl says shes on birth control, she's usually not so I would run and change your name right away to avoid having to pay child support." she snapped, and my eyes widened. Shit, I could be a dad?

"Sounds to me that your jealous." I smirked, and her eyes widened.

"Jealous? Please, don't make me laugh. What's likeable? You date anything that walks, and have no sense of companionship. Your "bronze" hair, is really red and lets face it...I can't see myself with somebody who uses girls like they're tissues. You think you're so better than everybody, and quite frankly you're not. Sure, you drive a fancy Volvo, and live in a fancy apartment building, and have a successful job, but so does a lot of people in this world. I have money, but you don't see me spending it as soon as I get it on useless junk like cars, and flashy clothing. I'm actually preparing myself for the future. My future kids future. So excuse me, if I don't bow down to your feet every time you breath the air around me." she gritted, and I just stared at her. I don't know why, but it actually hurt to hear her say that. I've done nothing wrong, but live my life. What's up her ass?

"you are so insensitive. You can't find yourself a boyfriend, and you're actually taking it out on me because I _can. _I _also _live right next door, and I never see any guys come into your apartment unless you count that Indian looking guy. You say our bedrooms are right next to each others, how come I never hear anything coming from _your _side of the wall? Wait, don't tell me. I know. You're so insensitive, and such a prude that nobody wants to be around you." she flinched, and I could have sworn I saw her eyes fill with tears. I instantly felt bad as I let all my manners fly out the window. My mother taught me how to be a gentleman, but she was pissing me off.

"Insensitive_?_ I'm sorry if I hurt your precious little feelings, but it's time to hop off your high horse, and realize that not everybody is gonna put up with your shit. Sure, maybe I over reacted about you knocking me over, but you actually have the nerve to insult me? Sure, I've said some pretty awful things these last few minutes, but at least I don't judge somebody before I get to know them." she gritted, and my eyes widened.

"You don't judge somebody before you get to know them? Were you, or were you not just telling me how I'd only notice you if you were blonde, and that I fuck everything that walks?" I shouted, and she frowned.

"No, I did. And that was wrong of me. But at least I'll admit to my mistakes like an adult instead of blaming everybody. Besides, you wouldn't have noticed me if I didn't say anything to you today. I've lived next door to you for _five _years, and you probably don't even know my name." fuck. She got me there. I didn't know her name, but really? Five years?

"Of course I do."

"Then what is it?" she smirked. Shit. She got me there. I had no idea what her name was. Nobody ever mentioned it on the other side of the wall, and I never talk to her.

So I came up with the first thing that popped up in my mind. "Sally." my smirked faded away, and I cursed mentally. Seriously? Sally? Who names there kid sally? I've never even met a sally in my life, I'd be surprised if her name was sally. But she looked nothing like a Sally, she looked more like a Kristen.

"Seriously? Sally? That's the best you could come up with?" she threw back in my face, and I sighed. God, I'm an idiot.

"Yeah, well...My name is Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you too, although when I meet most people, they don't knock me on my ass and don't even bother helping me up." she snapped, and I just rolled my eyes. This bickering was getting old, and I just wanted to get some food already! Damn, I sound like Emmett.

"I didn't know I ran into you. I thought I ran into my door frame, or a plant or something. If I would have known it was a person, let alone a woman, I would have helped you up." I said sincerely, and she just rolled her eyes at me. What the fuck?

"Yeah, whatever." She said rudely, and I frowned. Whats with this woman? I try to be nice, and make up for what I did and all I get is her rudeness? Fuck that.

"Listen, I'm trying to apologize. If all your going to do is ignore me, and act like I don't matter than I'll just be on my way." I smirked, she just smiled.

"Alright, fine. Be on your way, I have to get back to Dylan anyways." she smirked, and my eyebrows furrowed. She had a boyfriend? The sensitive, prude actually was in a relationship? Well, I'll be damned.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked in surprise, and she froze. Her jaw dropped, and she looked at me awkwardly before taking a deep breath.

"Uh...No, I don't have a boyfriend. Not anymore, he made it clear I'm unwanted and I don't feel like standing here, having to listen to you remind me." she said in a broken voice, and her eyes filled with tears. My heart tugged a little bit at her pain, and I just wanted to hold her in my eyes and tell her a thousand times how sorry I was.

"Oh, god. No, I wasn't-" she cut me off.

"Just save it." she gritted. She was about to say something else when we were cut off with a sound of a baby crying. Shit. She had a kid? She looked _way _too young to have a baby.

"Shit, you have a kid?" I asked in surprise, and she glared at me.

"Yes, I do. What? Now that you've found out I have a kid, you don't want to try and pick me up? Well, let me clear things up for you. I'm _not _interested, yes I have a son named Dylan, and I understand Edward. I have baggage, and it's fine. Nice to finally meet you, although I wish I hadn't. It would just save the heart break, and time." she whispered before running into her apartment. I just stared at the door with my jaw dropped. Why the fuck just happened? First she's insulting me, and then she's saying I hurt her feelings? God, this woman is nuts. I wasn't hungry anymore so I went back into my apartment, and went on Facebook. I typed in Bella Swan, and her picture popped up. Like a stalker I am, I printed out her profile picture. I grabbed a sharpie, and wrote;

Bella Swan – Insensitive.

I threw her in my box of others, and sighed. I'm going to die alone If I keep judging people like this. But who cares? I don't need love. I need money to survive, that's it. All woman do is spend all your money anyways, no woman in my life, equals more money. Which equals happy Edward.

I laid down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling when I heard Bella's faint voice on the other side of the wall.

"Awe, it's okay baby. I'm here. Yeah, I know." she cooed what I was guessing her son. His cries died down, and Bella sighed.

"I know, you miss daddy. I do too sometimes. But he doesn't want us, and I'm sorry baby. Maybe one day you'll get a need daddy. I love you, sweetie. Sweet dreams." I guessed she laid in him in bed. I heard her bed creak as she laid down. Then, my heart broke any more as I heard Bella began to sob to herself. Did I do that? Then she began talking to herself.

"Edward was right, I am insensitive. Maybe that's what drove Reilly away." she cried, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. It's my fault she's crying, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Shit, I'm an ass. I'm just;

_Edward Cullen – Judgmental asshole who breaks single moms hearts. _

**Review? Good or bad? Should I continue? Review, and tell me. Please. Thanks. -Madi**


	2. Chapter 2

**It takes two to tango**

**Summary:****Edward performs in a band called **_**Solar Eclipse **_**at a night club called **_**The Twilight Zone,**_** where he meets the wonderful Isabella Swan. They have a night of lust, and Edward can't get her out of his mind. What happens when Isabella can't get Edward out her mind either? What happens when Edward has been keeping a secret from her all this time? ALL HUMAN! **

**Author's Note:**** I may have mistakes, but I do my best to fix them. Once I get a beta, they'll be all gone but for now my story will be not be beta read. I apologize, and I hope you like my story. Also, all outfits, cars, phone numbers, addresses, etc. is one hundred percent made up from the top of my head. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns all characters. I only own the plot, setting, theme, and any made of characters, outfits, etc. **

_I dropped a tear in the ocean,_

_The day I find it, is the day I'll stop loving you. _

_~Unknown_

**Chapter 1:**

**Connections**

**Edward-**

I felt the burn in my throat as I downed the last of my tequila. I swallowed it all at once as I threw the empty bottle in the sink next to me. I heard a loud clink as the glass bottle hit the pile of dirty dishes I haven't gotten around to wash yet. I stared at my counter top, and ran my hands through my hair. I sighed, and pulled out the pack of cigarettes from my pants pocket. I took out a cigarette, and searched for my lighter. I groaned as I felt nothing in my pockets but lent, and numerous phone numbers from girls with no respect for themselves. But I'm one to talk, I'm dating the bitchiest, sluttiest woman alive, just because I'm tired of being alone. _Ugh,_ Tanya Denali she's a living nightmare.

I hopped off the bar stool I was sitting on, and walked over to the stove on the far right of me. I quickly turned on the gas burner, and lit my cigarette with a puff. I held in the smoke as I shut off the stove, and finally let it out as I walked into the living room. There was a dark brown sofa in the middle of the living room with a bear skin, fur rug on the floor in front of it. There was a brown table right above the rug, and in front of the table. On top, there was newspapers, and numerous papers. In front of the bear skin rug, there was a rocky fireplace, with a seventy-two inch plasma TV right above it. There was also a brown fur love sack in the far right corner right next to the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony outside. The balcony had an overlook of Seattle, which I loved.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone off the couch, and walked into my bedroom. I had the biggest room in the house, with a bathroom and a walk in closet. There was my kind sized, water bed in the middle of the room. It had royal blue silk bedsheets, and a dark blue matching blanket on top, and matching pillows. There was a white leather couch next to the door, with blue square pillows in the middle. There was also blue curtains hanging from my window, and dark blue paint on my walls. Also on the left of bed, next to my bed there were about twenty, built in shelves that went inside the wall. They were filled with my CD's, records, composition books, and my music that I have composed with my band. And yes, I'm in a band.

My band is called _Solar Eclipse,_ and we perform every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at a popular night club called _The Twilight Zone. _The band contained Jasper Hale, singer and guitarist. Emmett Cullen, drums and background singer, and lastly, Edward Cullen. That's me. I play pass guitar, and keyboard in a few songs. I also sing sometimes, but that's only in soft songs like; _I'm yours._

I sat on the edge of my bed as I looked for Emmett's contact in my Iphone. I finally found it, and started typing a message asking him if he wanted to go out for a few drinks tonight. It was Sunday night, and I knew Emmett didn't work today. I had the day off as well. I worked at a child's hospital down on 63rd street. I got Sundays off, but occasionally got called in when somebody was out of town, or sick.

I set my phone on the bed, and walked into the bathroom. I switched on the light, and looked over my appearance. My bronze hair was a mess on top of my head, and I had light stubble on my chin. I had light bags under my eyes, and frown on my lips. I looked miserable. Fuck, _looked?_ I didn't _just _look miserable, I _was _miserable. Everything about my life makes me miserable. I have a bitchy girlfriend who I have no feelings for, my family barely speaks to me, and my job just reminds me about how I'll never be loved by woman and have children I've always wanted. If I stayed with Tanya, I'll always be miserable, and never have children. She already told me about how having a child will fake her stomach fat, and ugly. _Fucking bitch. _

I turned on the shower to blazing hot, and slowly stripped my clothes. I stepped into the shower, and winced from the heat of the water. Any normal person would turn the water to a comfortable degree, but I wasn't normal. Besides, my life has gone to shit anyways.

I stared at the wall as I stuck my head under the water. It felt like little pebbles there thrown at my scalp numerous amounts of times. I clenched my teeth, and quickly scrubbed my hair, and body before stepping out. I wrapped my blue towel around my waist, and shut off the water. I wiped away the fog on the mirror, and looked at my appearance once more. My face was bright red from the water, and my hair was a wet mess. I sighed, and pulled out my toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash. I was crazy about hygiene. I flossed my teeth, brushed them, flossed them again, and then rinsed with mouthwash before I combed my hair through. People would think this was a girl's bathroom because of all the hair care products, but I cared about my hair.

I quickly blow dried my hair, and put a drop of conditioner in it to make it soft, and smooth. I spiked it up, and sprayed light hairspray in it. Afterward, I picked out my outfit...a tight, black v-neck T-shirt, and pair of dark blue, ripped skinny jeans. I also wore a pair of black converse, and my leather jacket. I checked my phone, and saw that Emmett had accepted my offer of drinks, and we were meeting up at _The Twilight Zone_ at eight o'clock.

I smiled, and shoved my phone in my pocket. I had to meet Emmett in two hours, so I decided to go on a bike ride. I locked up my apartment, and quickly got in the elevator. I click number one, and the elevator started. It stopped on the sixth floor, and a redhead walked in. she smiled when she saw me, and stood a little to close. I felt uncomfortable as I watched her undress me with her eyes. As the elevator dinged, I quickly ran out with her on my heels. I ditched her as I rounded the corner, and she kept going straight. I sighed in relief, and walked out to the garage spaced I had reserved just for my babies. I unlocked the door, and opened the garage door, turning on the light. I smiled when I saw my Black Harley sitting here, next to my Silver Volvo I had got as a graduation present.

I quickly hopped on my bike, and purred the engine to life. I smiled as I slowly drove my bike outside, and stopped. I quickly closed my garage with my remote attached to my handles. As I watched it close, I purred the engine once move before taking off. I past a few cars as I felt the wind through my hair. I smiled as many woman walking on the sidewalk beside me stared me in awe. I just chuckled, and drove away.

After about twenty minutes of bike riding, I finally stopped at a cute small little bakery called; _Bella's Bakery._ I bit my lip, and shut off my bike. I quickly hopped off, and walked inside. I heard the door's bells ring as I entered, and I was greeted by the smell of apple pie, and coffee. I smiled, and walked up to the counter, where I saw many bakery items on the counter. Nobody was around, so I rang the bell.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" a cute little high pitched voice shouted from the back. I laughed as I saw a small petite woman around my age frantically run out with flour all over her face. She frowned, but quickly smiled.

"Hello, my name is Alice how may I help you today?" She asked sweetly, and I smiled.

"Hello,_ Alice._ I would like a medium coffee, black, with two sugars..._and _a slice of that pie." I smiled, pointing to the pie next to me. Alice smiled, and nodded as she rang up my food.

"Alright, that will be...three dollars, and twenty-seven cents please." she asked nicely, and I nodded. I quickly pulled out my wallet, and handed her my Vista. I typed in my pin, and waited for my receipt.

"Accepted! Thank you, and your order should be ready in a minute." she said, and I nodded. I stood on the side, looking through a brochure I found on the table. I heard Alice call my receipt number, and I greeted Alice nicely.

"Here you go..." she tailed off, and I chuckled.

"Edward."

"Oh, here you go Edward, enjoy and have a nice day!" she said cheerfully, and I nodded.

"you too, and if I may ask...why _Bella's _place? I mean...who's Bella?" I asked slowly, and she laughed.

"Oh, Bella is the owner. She couldn't make it in today, but she'll be here tomorrow if your wondering." she told me sweetly, and I smiled at her.

"Alright, thank you." I told her as I slipped a dollar in the tip jar. Alice smiled at me, and I took my pie and coffee. I sat at the closest table, and ate my pie in silence. After I was finished with my pie, I downed my coffee, and placed another few dollars on the table as a tip. I stood from my chair, and walked out to my bike. I ran my fingers through my hair as I hopped on, and pulled out of my parking spot. I drove to Walmart to pick up a few things I needed around the house. I had another hour and a half before I had to meet Emmett, so I thought...what the hell?

I parked my bike in a space, and walked inside quickly. It wasn't very busy, and I was thankful for that. I quickly grabbed a shopping cart, and began to shop. I walked over to the body products, and grabbed a new deodorant, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, dish soap, a sponge, and some air freshener. I then stood in the check out line, and grabbed a pack of mints...just in case I meet the "Love of my life" tonight. I snorted at the though. Yeah right, I'm going to die alone, and I know it.

I quickly checked out, and was thankful the cashier was a guy. That way some elderly woman didn't ogle at me as I paid for my things.

"alright, that' will be eleven fifty." he said in a dull voice, like he hated his like. I smirked, and handed him my vista. I know how he felt. I felt like that everyday. After he handed me my receipt, I grabbed my bag of things, and ran out to my bike. I set my bag in the little department on the side, and sped away. I arrived home in record time, and pulled my bike into the drive way. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I checked the text. It was from Emmett.

**Hey, I got away from Rose early...meet me there in ten? -Em.** I chuckled, and texted back.

**Sounds good. I'll see you there. -E**. I grabbed my bag out of the department, and stuck them by the garage door. I'll take them in later. I then quickly grabbed the mints, and got another text from Emmett.

**Kay, and don't bring the bike. Even if it is a pussy magnet, you might have to drive me home tonight, and I don't want to have to sit on the back of your Harley. Talk about gay. -Em. **I laughed at the text, and replied a quickly, "Kay." I put my keys on the key ring, and grabbed my Volvo keys instead. I quickly hopped in my Volvo, and pulled out of the garage, and closed the door. I drove to the club, and parked my car a few spaces down. There was barely a line because it was so early, but it didn't matter. Since I played there regularly, I got in right away whenever I wanted.

"Hey man." I said as I gave the bouncer, Felix, a high five. He pulled me into a bro hug, and chuckled.

"Sup Ed, what brings you here tonight?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Meeting Emmett here for a few drinks, might try and get laid." I said with a smile, and he laughed.

"Of course...go in." he said, and I smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I told him as I walked inside, and was surrounded by loud music. There was a lot a people, but not the usual hundreds there usually was went it was late. I walked up to the bar, and saw the usual bartender Reilly. I smiled at him, and sat on a bar stool. I quickly texted Emmett, telling him I'm here, and he replied saying he was five minutes away. Reilly saw me, and nodded at me.

"Hey Edward." Reilly said, greeting me, and I nodded.

"Reilly." I said simply, and he shook his head, and chuckled.

"Sex on the beach?" Reilly asked, and I frowned. He saw my reaction and smiled.

"three shots of tequila. Now." I grumbled, and he rose his hands up in defense. I sighed, and I felt somebody's presence beside me, and I saw that it was Emmett. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Sup man?" he asked, and ordered himself a beer. I shrugged, and downed one of my shots that just arrived.

"Same old, same old." I mumbled, and Emmett laughed.

"So your life is still shit?" he joked, and I downed another shot.

"Yep." I said, raising my eyebrows as Emmett's drink arrived. He took a sip of his beer, and sighed at me.

"Edward...you have to do something with your life." he complained, and I frowned at him.

"Emmett...I _have_ done something with my life. I'm a childrens doctor, I own two vehicles, I'm in a band, I have a girlfriend, my own apartment...my life is practically complete." I told him, downing my last shot with scream. Emmett chuckled.

"Edward...that's not your life, and you know it. You don't even like Tanya! Why are you even with her? Everything about her is fake. I wouldn't be surprised with there was _"made in china"_ stamped on the bottom of her foot." Emmett said, and took a gulp of his beer. I chuckled, and ordered a beer myself.

"honestly Emmett...I feel that if I don't settle down now, I'll miss my chance to find love. I don't want to die alone." I whispered, as my beer arrived. Emmett shook his head, and downed his beer.

"That's a load of shit, Edward! Your only twenty-five for god's sake! Your life is _nowhere_ near over, and your talking like your dying of liver cancer or something. God Edward, your acting like somebody I don't even know!" he shouted, and I shrugged. Emmett laughed evilly, and shook his head.

"right, just shrug. You don't even give me a _fucking _explanation. So _fucking _typical." he said, and I slammed my hands down on the table. Emmett flinched, and just stared at me.

"Goddamn Emmett, you don't even understand what it's like to _be_ _me. You _had it easy! Mom, and Dad always favorited you, because _you_ were star quarterback of the football team, all through high school. Mom, and Dad gave you all their attention, and you left me hiding in the shadows of my _fucked _up life! I'm _am _miserable Emmett! You wake up to your lovely wife, and your lovely marriage everyday, and I wake up alone, and miserable because I know that nobody even cares about me. Does Rose ask you how your day was everyday when you come from work? Huh? Well...i wish I did, because when I come home...i come home to an empty house, and TV fucking dinners, and you? You come home to a clean house, a lovely wife, and warm home cooked dinner! And you know what Emmett? Fuck you! Fuck the band! Fuck Tanya, fuck my job, and fuck my life! I'm done with you, I'm done with Tanya, I'm done with Mom, and dad, and I'm done living a fucking nightmare because _you_ had an amazing life." I finished, and Emmett just stared me with a hard look on his face.

"Edward...why did you invite me here?" he asked hard, and I groaned.

"I don't even _fucking _know. I wanted to see my brother, and just have a few drinks. I didn't know that I was going to get insulted, and having my insecurities ripped out, and thrown in my face." I mumbled, and Emmett sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know you felt that way. God Edward...i just hate seeing you like this." he whispered, and I took a gulp of my beer.

"If your going to continue giving me your pity, I'm leaving." I gritted, and Emmett nodded.

"Alright...fine. I'm sorry, I just care about you, and hate seeing you this way." he whispered, and I shrugged. My night was officially ruined. Fuck my life. Two times.

"Like what? A piece of shit who has nothing to live for?" I gritted, and Emmett groaned.

"Dammit Edward, if you keeping insulting yourself, then _I'm _going to leave." Emmett said, and I sighed. I felt my phone vibrate, and groaned as I answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled, and I heard a giggle.

"Eddie! I missed you." Tanya purred into the phone, and I whispered another shot to Reilly, and he nodded.

"I miss you too, Tanya." I lied, and Emmett just shook his head.

"I'm wearing that special lingerie you love me in so much." she whispered seductively, and I sighed.

"Tanya...I'm busy." I gritted, and she groaned. Reilly handed me my drink, and I swallowed it down.

"Come on! Ditch whoever you're with, and come play." she giggled, and I shook my head.

"No, Tanya! For the last time I'm _busy, _now go play by yourself. " I gritted, and I ended the call. Emmett laughed, and I glared at him. He rose his hands in defense, and I frowned.

"You _really _need to end it with her." he commented, and I sighed.

"I know." I mumbled, and Emmett just stared at his hands before standing.

"I gotta go...Rose is gonna be home soon. Edward..._please_ take care of yourself." Emmett begged, and I shrugged. He frowned at me as he paid for his drinks and left. My life can go fuck itself.

**-o-**

I feel alone as everybody around me socialized with their friends. Sure, I had friends, but I felt like they don't get me enough for me to talk to them like they were. I was quietly tuning my bass as I heard the faint giggles of the woman around me. It was now Tuesday night, and our band was performing. Jasper hadn't arrived yet, and Emmett was sitting in a booth, talking to Rose about having kids or something. Honestly, I think Emmett is a little too immature for kids. Sure, they love him, and he loves kids...but I don't think he's ready. But whatever...nobody cares about my opinion anyways. I sighed, and set my tuned bass back in the case. I ran my fingers through my hair, and walked over to the bar. I definitely needed a drink if I was going to pull this off tonight. Instead of Reilly, there was a different bartender tonight. He looked new. He was about six feet tall, and was ripped. He was dark tan, and had short, choppy black hair. He had a square jaw line, and dark brown eyes as if he was pissed of something. He was wearing a plain white V-neck, and a pair of skinny jeans. I couldn't tell what type of shoes he was wearing, but it didn't matter. Everything about this guy screamed baby magnet. Damn, I sound like a chick.

I sat at the closet stool, and pulled out a few bills. I watched as the new guy flirted with the girls who were ordering fruity drinks, and martinis. I chuckled humorlessly, and looked at my hands. This guy had _way _to much confidence.

He finally noticed me, and gave me the hand motion, saying he'll be over in a minute. I nodded at him, and ran my fingers through my hair once more. I was tired, and just wanted to go home, but Emmett would kick my ass if I missed this gig.

The bartender finally got over to me, and gave me a smile that was _way _too big. At least his teeth were sparkling white.

"Scotch. Make it a double." I mumbled in a husky voice, and he nodded. I watched as he poured scotch into two shot glasses, and set them in front of me.

"Thanks...who are you? Never seen you before." I mumbled, taking a shot and wincing at the burn in my throat. The guy chuckled, and looked at me before answering.

"I'm Jake, I'm the new bartender. You must be a regular to notice, am I right?" he asked, and I shrugged while downing my second one.

"I guess...I perform here three times a week." I told "Jake" while pointing to our set up behind me. He nodded at me, and smiled.

"Oh, well...can't wait to hear you play man." he said, slapping my shoulder. I nodded and asked for two more. He gladly handed them to me, and I paid quickly. He looked off to another direction, and I saw his eyes light up. The fuck?

"Oh, got to go man...my girl is here." he said, wiggling his eyebrows and walking over to some brunette on the other side of the bar. I couldn't see her face, but her body was hot. She was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress that clung to her curves nicely. It made her pale skin look delicious, and fragile. Her hair was dark brown, and in light curls flowing down her back. I felt my cock twitch, just shook it off. God, for all I knew she was a butter face.

I downed another shot, and nearly spit it out when I felt two arms wrap around my neck, and cover my eyes. The hands were cold, and clammy so I knew instantly who it was. Fucking Tanya.

"Guess who." she giggled in her high pitched voice, and my erection died instantly. Now I knew what Emmett was talking about...she's a nightmare. Why the fuck am I with her?

"Tanya." I mumbled in disgust, and she began to whine. I downed my last shot, and looked at her with dull eyes.

"Aw, baby...the game is never any fun unless you don't guess me right away!" she whined, and I frowned. She was wearing a way too tight, hot pink dress, and matching six inch heels. Her boobs were practically hanging out of her dress, and she was a cake face.

"Sorry." I mumbled, because I really didn't feel like arguing. Her face lightened up, and she sat on my lap.

"Aw, it's okay Eddie. I know you didn't know...but next time, guess somebody else first, Kay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I sighed, and looked at her.

"Uh...okay Tanya." I mumbled, and she smiled at me before pulling me in for a sloppy kiss. I moaned as if I enjoyed it, and she began to grind herself on my lap. I rolled my eyes, and pulled away. I wiped the cheap ninety-nine cent lipstick off my lips, and fake smiled.

"He he...there's more where came from...later." she whispered with a wink, and I puked a little in my mouth. I nodded, and she jumped off my lap.

"Eddie, let's dance!" she demanded, pulling me off my stool. I fought against it, and sat back down. She groaned, and I shook my head.

"No Tanya, I don't feel like dancing right now." I complained, and she whined.

"Eddie! Please!" she begged, and I shook my head. Why the fuck is she here anyways? She never comes to see me perform, she told me my band was talentless, and stupid. Fucking bitch. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

"I said no Tanya...now leave me the hell alone!" I gritted through my teeth, and she looked pissed. Her hands balled into fists, and the frown on her face was hard.

"Fuck you, Eddie." she shouted and ran off somewhere. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood from where I was standing, and ran up to the stage. I grabbed my bass, and began playing some of our songs furiously. Whenever I'm pissed or annoyed, I just grab my bass or sit at my piano and just...play. It helps a lot, in my case.

I saw a shadow on the floor walking towards me, and I just ignored it. It was probably Emmett, or Jasper coming to give me _another _pep talk, and honestly...I wasn't in the mood.

I saw that the shadow still hadn't left, and I began to grow aggravated. Couldn't they take a fucking hint?

"Emmett, if you're here for another one of your pep talks about how I'm a piece of shit then I'm in the mood so just...fuck off." I said rudely, and the shadow just stood there. I strummed my bass, and looked at my shoes.

"Um...sorry, you're busy. I'll just...I'll just, go." a small, adorable voice said and my head snapped up just to see the woman from before in the blue dress. She had the darkest, brown eyes, and pink cheeks. Her cheekbones made her jawline stand out, and her pink full lips were just begging to be kissed. The way she bit her lip with questioning eyes just made me want to ravish every inch of her body.

"No, don't." I said quickly, and she just froze staring at me. I watched as she checked my body out slowly and I wanted to fist pump.

"Um...what are you doing here? Your not allowed to be up here." I asked, and her eyes widened. She stumbled with her feet, and looked at her shoes.

"Oh, I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't know, I can leave." she said quickly, and I grabbed her wrist. I felt a spark run through my hand, and she flinched. She felt it too?

"No, don't. It's fine." I guaranteed, and she nodded slowly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but kept it to herself.

"I'm sorry, again. I just...i just...never mind it's stupid." she mumbled, and I saw her cheeks go red. I smiled at her awkwardness, and shook my head.

"No...it's probably fine, just tell me whats on your mind." I whispered.

"The song you were playing is beautiful." she complimented, and I smiled.

"So you think my playing is beautiful?" I asked amused, and she blushed furiously. She nodded slowly, and played with her hands awkwardly.

"Yeah...I guess." she mumbled, and I just realized something. She's not single...she's Jake's girl. Fuck him for being a lucky bastard.

"How's your boyfriend?" I gritted, and she looked at me confused. She blushed a little. She opened, and closed her mouth many times before finally speaking.

"Is that suppose to be a lame pickup line or something? Because if it is, your doing a lousy job of getting into my pants." she gritted angrily, and my eyes widened. She tried walking away, but I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her back. She frowned at me, and stared at me hard. I sighed, and began rubbing circles on her palm with my thumb.

"No, no. I'm sorry if I offended you of some way, but I wasn't trying to pick you up." I said sincerely, and she just stared at me with a blank stare.

"You weren't?" she whispered, looking in my eyes as if she was trying to read me. I almost chuckled because reading people was my thing. I wouldn't be surprised if she saw right through me. I was an open book. One look at me, and you would know I'm a low life, piece of shit. I'm surprised she even acknowledged me.

"No, silly girl. It's just...you're Jake's girlfriend. Right?" I asked, really confused and she looked just as confused as me. She bit her lip, and looked at me with a blank stare.

"Jake? You know Jake?" she asked confused, and I nodded. Normally, I'd get pissed at somebody who was so innocent, and asked so many questions...but it was cute on her. The way her cheeks would go red when she was embarrassed, or the way she bit her lip. Everything about her was cute, and straight down sexy. God...down boy.

"Yeah...well, no. Kind of. I met him tonight actually, he's the new bartender. Right?" I asked, and she looked extremely confused. I hoped to god that we were talking about the same Jake. She would probably think I'm crazy.

"Yeah, that's him. We're not dating, if that's what your trying to say." she whispered, and I smiled big. She wasn't dating Jake...but wait, that doesn't mean she's single. Fuck.

I cupped her right cheek, and rubbed her cheekbone with my thumb. She just stared at me with wondering eyes as if she was a shy little girl at a new friend's house. I smiled at her, and just realized we were on the middle of the stage, just standing there staring at each other. People were probably thinking we were weirdos, but I really didn't care. I _wanted _people to know she was with me. She was a gem that I wanted to show off. Who wouldn't? She perfect in every, and any way.

"You're not?" I asked confused, and she chuckled as she shook her head. She looked at her shoes, before looking at me again.

"No...why would you think that?" she asked, laughing. Now it was my turn to blush. I looked at my shoes embarrassed, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Now I'm embarrassed. I uh...I was getting a drink earlier, and Jake said something about you being his girl. I just assumed you were together." I stuttered, lamely, and she laughed. She shook her head, and grabbed my forearm.

"No, we're not dating. He's like my brother. I mean, we dated for like...a week in middle school, but that's it. Besides...Jake was probably _very _fond of _you._" she joked, and I smiled small before looking at her confused. She saw my confused, and began to explain.

"Jake's gay." She said, and I blushed hard. How could I have not noticed? The way he was perfectly dressed, and the look he gave me when I drank my scotch. God...I feel cheap by the way he looked at me.

"Oh...I-I-I didn't-t know." I stuttered, and I watched as she swung her head, and laughed. It was such a beautiful sound that made my dick twitch. God, when did I turn into such a pervert? She probably doesn't even feel the same way about me. I mean, all she did was compliment my music...it doesn't mean she wants to get me into bed.

"It's fine...really. A lot of people think we're a couple actually. I think it's really funny." she laughed, and I laughed with her. She touched my arm, and I felt the burn of her skin contacting with mine. I smiled, and realized something. I didn't even know this angel's name yet, and we're already sharing a laugh.

"I don't I've properly introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen, bass player for Solar Eclipse." I said in a husky voice, trying to be sexy. She blushed, and looked at her feet. She smiled at me, and looked up under her lashes.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Isabella S-Swan...but _please, _call me Bella." she asked sweetly, and I nodded at her. I grabbed her hand, and kissed the top of her hand gently. I looked into her eyes, and smiled into her hand.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Bella." I said sweetly, and she blushed once again. I smiled, and raised my eyebrows at her. She smiled sweetly, and looked at me with a vulnerable look.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." she whispered, and we just continued to stare at each other for a minute before a booming voice had to ruin the moment.

"Eddie, stop trying to dazzle that chick, and get ready for sound check. We're going on in five." Emmett shouted on the right of me, walking on stage. I groaned, and Bella laughed. I looked at him hard, and clenched my teeth.

"Okay, _Emmett. _Thank you." I gritted, and Bella laughed into my chest. Emmett just laughed as he shook his head. He began to set up his drum set, and I just sighed. I looked at Bella once again, and she just stared me as she nibbled on her lip. I rubbed her cheek, and smirked at her.

"I'm sorry about Emmett, he's a little..._insensitive." _I said slowly, and he giggled. She shrugged, and looked at Emmett who was watching us. I gave him a hard look, and he looked away. I looked back down at Bella, and she was staring at my lips. I really wanted to kiss her, but it wasn't the place or time for a first kiss. Call me old fashioned, but I actually want this to go smoothly.

"No, no...it's fine. I got to get going anyways." she told me, and I began to panic. She couldn't leave! She hasn't even heard us play yet. God, what if she hated us?

"No, please stay. I _want _you to hear us play, and tell me what you think. Please don't leave." I practically begged, and she chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I wasn't _leaving. Damn,_i guess I didn't word that right. What I meant was, I need to get back to my friends. I've been gone a while." she explained, and I nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I guess I took it the wrong way. um...come find me after we finish up?" I asked, and she smiled big. She hugged my waist, and nodded.

"Alright, I will. I'll um...I'll see you later?" she asked, unsure. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Most definitely. I'll see you later Bella." I whispered, and kissed her right cheek sweetly. She blushed furiously, and smiled at me.

"Yeah...see you later Edward." she whispered before turning on her heel, and walking off stage. I walked her as she walked up to a small petite woman in a red dress. I couldn't see the woman's face, but she looked like somebody who cared about the way she dressed. She had short, choppy black hair, and very pale skin. She was about 5'5 feet tall, and probably one-hundred pounds. She was very small, and probably could fit into my gym bag. She was very a one strapped, bright red dress that stopped above her knees. It was tight on her body, and complemented her skin tone. She was pretty, but wasn't my type. I smiled, and grabbed my bass. I swung the strap over my shoulder, and made sure it was perfectly tuned. Emmett was already set, and was playing the light beats of one of our songs. He saw me staring at him, and he stopped playing.

"What?" he asked with a dumbfound look in his face. I chuckled, and shrugged.

"I dunno. Where's Jasper?" I asked, and Emmett shrugged as he looked around the club. He had a look on his face, and pointed towards the bar with his head. I looked over, and saw Jasper sitting on one of the stools, drinking a beer. He was chatting up some blonde, and looked bored as hell.

"He looks bored, go save him." I said with a laugh, and Emmett chuckled. I watched as he stood from where he was sitting, and ran off stage off towards Jasper's direction. I watched as Emmett said something to Jasper, causing the woman to scurry off. Jasper looked relief, and looked at me. He waved, and I nodded towards him. He walked onto the stage, and pulled me into a bro hug.

"Howdy Edward." he said in his light, Texas accent. I smiled big, and he looked at me confused.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, and I laughed. Before I could tell him about Bella, Emmett already butted it, telling him something completely...Emmett.

"He met a lady friend tonight." he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I frowned at him, and Jasper smiled.

"Oh, really? What about Tanya? I thought I saw her around here somewhere." he said, taking a sip of his beer. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. I had completely forgotten about Tanya. What is Bella going to say when she finds out I have a girlfriend?

"Oh fuck...I totally forgot about her." I said, slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand. Jasper sighed, and shook his head.

"Oh well...you're screwed. What is this girl going to say when she finds our you've been lying to her this whole time?" Jasper asked, and I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, technically...I didn't lie. She never actually asked if I was single or not." I explained, and Jasper frowned.

"Well...did you give her the thought that you liked her? That you wanted to see her more than once? That you wanted her to call you? I'm know girl Edward, but you come off single." he explained, and I sighed. I gripped the ends of my hair tightly, and realized he was right. I'm so screwed. I led Bella on, and once she finds out I have a girlfriend, she's going to think all I want is to get into her pants.

"Fuck, Jasper. You're right. She's going to think that all I want is sex." I complained, and he sighed. He smacked my forearm.

"Sorry dude, but you need to tell her about Tanya. Don't just lead her on, she'll hate you for that." he whispered before walking off to tune his guitar. I sighed, and looked into the crowd just to see her staring at me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She gave me a small wave, and I just stood there. I looked at my feet, and played with my bass strings.

"We all set up?" Jasper asked as soon as his guitar was set up. Emmett, and I both nodded, and Jasper smiled. He tapped the microphone a few times before speaking.

"Uh, hello. My name is Jasper Hale, and we are _solar eclipse._ This first song is called;_ Hey soul sister."_ he told the crowd, and everybody began shouting, and cheering. I smiled, and began strumming my bass as Jasper sang. I looked up from my fingers, and saw that Bella was staring straight at me. She was swaying on her feet, and smiling big. She gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled in confidence.

We finished up a few more songs, and finally finished. I set my bass in the case gently, and zipped it up before setting it in the back with the other equipment we would pick up later.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw that Bella was talking to her friend. I smiled, and began walking towards them. As I approached, Bella's friend walked off to a different direction. Bella began to walk away, but I wrapped my arms around her torso. She gasped in surprise, but once she saw that it was me she smiled.

"Hey Edward!" she shouted over the music, and hugged me. She was so warm, and fit perfectly in my arms. I instantly missed her touch as she pulled away. She smiled at me, and looked at her feet.

"Um...you did, _really_ great up there Edward." she complemented, and I _almost _blushed. Almost.

"You really think so?" I asked with a huge smile, and she nodded. She looked at me under her lashes, and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I really do. You looked great, holding that bass." she complemented again, and this time I _did _blush. Damn, I probably look like a pussy.

"Thanks." I screamed over the music, and she smiled as she nodded. I just looked at her for a minute, and decided that I probably looked stupid just standing there.

"You want a drink?" I offered, and she smiled at me.

"Yeah...that would be great." she shouted, and I saw a glimpse of pink in the corner of my eye. _Fuck,_ Tanya. She'll screw this all up!

"Actually, it's kinda loud...how about we go back to my place and have a few drinks instead?" I asked, and she looked into my eyes as if she was looking to see if she could trust me. She finally smiled, and nodded. I smiled, and dragged her out of the club quickly before Tanya could see us together. She wouldn't just fuck this up, she'd go ape shit.

Bella giggled as I pulled her outside of the club. I dragged her over to where I usually parked, and she smiled once she saw my Volvo.

"This is your car?" she asked, and I sighed. I nodded slowly, and opened her car door for her.

"I know it's a little..._girly, _but I've become quite fond of it." I explained, and she nodded as she sat in the car. I quickly ran to my side, and hopped in. I pulled out of my parking space, and drove towards my apartment.

"No, it's not girly. I just thought you'd be more of a..._Motorcycle_, type of guy." she joked, and my jaw dropped. Am I that easy to read?

"Actually, I have a Harley at home." I told her, and she laughed. She looked at me like I had two head, and smiled.

"Really? I'm usually terrible at reading people." she blushed, and I smiled.

"Maybe I'm just an open book?" I sighed, and she shrugged. She crossed her legs, and leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, maybe. Do you mind?" she asked sweetly, pointing towards the radio. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No, go ahead." she nodded, and began flipping through the stations. She finally stopped on the classical station, and my jaw dropped. She liked classical music?

She saw my expression, and blushed. Damn, she probably thought I hated the type of music she listened too.

"I'm sorry if my music selection is a little..._old fashioned." _she mumbled, and I laughed. I shook my head, and looked at her sweetly.

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised that you actually like _Debussy."_ I said, and her eyes widened as she gasped.

"You like Debussy?" she asked, and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah...why is that so surprising?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed, and she shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess by the type of music you, and your band played tonight, I thought classical music would be the last type of music you'd listen to." she said, and I laughed as we pulled into my garage. Her eyes widened as she saw my bike, and I smiled.

"No, I love it actually. I listened to it growing up." I whispered lastly before hopping out of my Volvo, and opening Bella's car door. She blushed as I helped her out, and thanked me.

"That's your bike?" she asked, pointing towards my Harley. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah...maybe one day I'll take you on a ride." I winked, and pulled her into the elevator. Bella blushed, and looked at her feet. I cupped her cheek once again, and looked into her eyes once she looked up.

"You look so beautiful tonight." I whispered, and she blushed. I heard the ding, and saw that we weren't on the top floor yet. The same woman from Sunday walked in, and gave us a death glare. Bella looked at me confused, and I shrugged. Bella just laughed as we arrived on my floor. I pulled her out, and into my apartment. Her eyes widened as she saw it, and gasped.

"This is really your apartment?" she asked, shocked and I chuckled.

"Yeah...sorry about the mess." I mumbled as I pulled her into the living room. She took a seat on the sofa, and I took one next to her. I grabbed her hand, and looked at her shoes.

"you want something to drink?" I whispered, and listened to Bella breath. I looked at her, and saw her nod. I stood from where I was standing, and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out two wine glasses, and grabbed a bottle of white wine from my alcohol cabinet. I poured up two glasses, and sent a quick text to Emmett telling him to pick up my bass from the club for me. I sighed, and walked back into the living room where Bella was looking around the room. She smiled when she saw me, and I smirked.

"Here." I mumbled, handing her the wine. She smiled, and mumbled a thanks before we clanked our glasses together. I took a sip, and watched as Bella took a drink. She set her glass on the table, and I did the same. I watched as she fumbled with her dress, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. I would ask her if she wanted to change into some old sweats or mine or something, but I knew she'll just take it the wrong way. I don't want to blow this. I liked this girl. A lot. And I don't know why but she drives me crazy. She's like a drug, and I'm addicted. I just hope they have rehab for this type of addiction.

"Tell me about yourself." I demanded quickly, and bit my lip. I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy for demanding her to tell me about herself.

Bella just smiled small, and took a quick sip of her wine. She looked me in the eyes before speaking, and licked her lips. Fuck, that was hot. Shit, did I just moan? Maybe she won't notice.

"What would you want to know?" she asked sweetly, and I smiled a sweet smile at her. I took a sip of my wine, and shrugged.

"Everything." I replied shortly, and she sighed. I watched as she played with the hangnail on her thumb, and looked at me under her lashes. Everything about her was innocent, and it made my dick go hard. Sick, I sound like a sixty year old pervert.

"I don't know about that. Could take a while." she argued, and I shook my head. I licked the remaining wine off my bottom lip. I watched as her eyes darted for my lips as I licked them. Did she want to kiss me as badly as I _wanted _to kiss her?

"I got time." I smirked, and Bella looked taken back at my response. She frowned, and looked as if she was trying to come up with a comeback. I thought I had won this argument, but she finally responded.

"I'm not very interesting. You'll probably fall asleep before I even tell you how old I am." she smirked, and I sighed in defeat. Maybe I should just let her win this battle. But at the same time, I _want_ to win. I want to know every little detail about this woman. From her favorite color, to what high school she went to.

"let's compromise, how about we play twenty questions?" I offered, and she thought about it for a second before smiling small. I watched as she fumbled with the straps of her dress, and itching her stomach. The dress looked very itchy, and uncomfortable for I don't want to push things. She took a drink of her wine, and I watched as her lips wrapped around the rip slowly, and seductively. Damn, I wished that was my dick. What the fuck? Where did _that _come from?

"Alright, but I have rules." she smirked, and I groaned.

"I knew there was going to be a catch. I mean, your just too perfect." I joked, and she blushed furiously. She looked at her hands, before looking back at me.

"I don't think I'm perfect. Barbie is perfect, and I look nothing like barbie." she muttered, and I frowned. Barbie was perfect? Barbie is fake. Everything about barbie is fake.

"Don't talk like that Bella. Sure, you're not barbie. You're not where _near_ being Barbie. But Barbie _isn't _perfect. Barbie is _fake, _and _plastic. _You don't want to be Barbie. _I _don't want you to be barbie." I whispered, cupping her cheek. She just stared at my lips as if she wanted us to be closer. Before I could do anything about our connection, she pulled away. I frowned.

"Uh...sorry. As I was saying, there's going to be rules. No repeats. Also, you get one pass." Bella explained, and I nodded.

"Seems fair. Ladies first." I whispered sweetly, and Bella nodded.

"Um, alright, I'll start simple, what's your favorite color?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Brown." I answered before thinking, and blushed a little. Bella looked at me confused, and I just shrugged. I said brown because it was the color of her eyes, and hair...which I liked so much.

"Why brown? I mean...brown is so ugly, and plain." she asked, and I was relieved she didn't ask why I was blushing.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's _two _questions silly." I joked, tapping her nose. She giggled, and kicked off her heels.

"Anyways, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?" I asked, and Bella answered quickly as if she was thinking about it for years.

"Paris. It's so beautiful there, besides...it's the city of love. Maybe I'll finally find somebody decent." she said, looking at her wine glass. I frowned at her last statement. Find somebody decent? Was the guys she's been dating treating her terrible?

"It is beautiful. I've actually been there myself. Very beautiful, indeed." I said with a husky voice, and Bella's head snapped up as she gasped.

"You've been there?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, a few times actually." I smirked, and she frowned.

"Yeah, fine...go ahead. Rub it in my face some more." she joked, and faked hurt. I smiled, and pulled her into my chest. I felt her giggle, and I smiled.

"I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face. Forgive me?" I asked sweetly, and Bella sighed.

"Alright. Just because you asked so nicely." she joked.

"Phew, good. If you didn't, I don't know what I'd do." I joked, wiping fake sweat off my forehead. Bella pushed my chest, and giggled. Since when did I joke this music? Let alone laugh this much?

"_Anyways, _why brown?" she smirked, and I sighed. I finished down my wine, and licked my lips.

"Because...because...it's the color of your eyes." I whispered, and Bella just stared at me. Her jaw dropped, and I watched as she opened and closed it many times before speaking.

"I...I don't know what to say." she whispered, and I shook my head.

"You don't need to say anything. Maybe I'm being too forward, but I have a strong..._connection_, when I'm with you. I feel young again." I tried to explain, and Bella smiled.

"Edward...I feel the same way." she whispered, and hugged me tightly. Shit, I need to tell her. I need to tell her about Tanya before its too late.

"Bella...i have to tell you something. And I don't know how your going to take it." I admitted, and she smiled.

"Go ahead. I'm sure whatever it is, it's fine." she whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, Bella. It's not. I'm afraid that once I tell you, you'll hate me." I whispered, and before I knew it, Bella crashed her lips to mine. Her lips were warm, and soft and fit into mine like two puzzle pieces. It was _way _better than any kiss I've shared with Tanya.

Bella pulled away, and we were both gasping for air. Bella smiled.

"Tell me, Edward. I promise I won't get mad." she whispered, and I took a deep breath.

Now or never.

"Bella...I...I...I have a girlfriend."

**What do you think? Is it a good start? Review with questions, or anything. Give me some love. ;) This was a very long chapter, and the others might not be so long...but I'll try. I love you fans. **

**Definitions:**

**Cake Face: is somebody who wears so much makeup, their face looks like a cake.**

**Butter Face: somebody who is hot, but their face. So a hot body, and ugly face. **

**Love, **

**Twilightluver521711 **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
